Silly me
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Quinn Fabray has loved Santana Lopez since she first laid eyes on her. So when she had the chance to get have her in anyway she took it. first fanfic so please review. Enjoy. Try it. Also implies G!Peen
1. chapter 1

How did I get here? How did this happen? How did I let this last so long? I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember so when she asked for "sex with no attachments" I said yes. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew this was going to hurt me. I knew she'd never love me as much as I loved her. But I agreed anyway…silly me.

I thought maybe she's catch feelings and want to be with me…oh well silly me. As I lay here with her thrusting into me all I can think is about how this is the only way I can be close to her. It feels so good but I feel to empty and heartbroken to really enjoy it. I feel myself orgasm and I call her name just how she likes.

"Oh fuck" I hear as she orgasms.

I feel her empty herself in me and I feel so stupid to think I could get her to love me…silly me. She rolls over and says

"Thanks Q I really needed that". Then she gets up to leave. But I stop her and say

"Where are you going" I sound so broken and on the verge of tears. She's half dressed and looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Then she says

" Q don't get caught up. This means nothing and I don't want to hurt you but a relationship can't happen. It WON'T happen. Maybe we should sto…" I cut her off

"NO" I basically yell. Then I say

"I can handle it I'm sorry please don't leave me san…please" Then its silent and she says

" I'm sorry I have to go" and with that she leaves. I lay there and as I cry, I feel used and empty I think…silly me to fall in love with Santana Lopez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing becasue if i did Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)**

I can't. I can't do this. I Can't FUCKING do this. I feel like a monster. I know she loves me and I'm breaking her heart. As I leave Quinn's room I feel disgusted with myself. This girl is fucking perfect and I'm breaking her. I run down the stairs from her room to find my shoes. I leave her house and make my way to my car. I see her watching me as I leave from her window like she always does. I pull out and speed home. Once I get there I take a shower then collapse on my bed. Then I hear my phone then I see:

**1 new message: Quinn**

**Come back**

**Me: y**

**Quinn: I want to talk.**

**Me: about?**

It's a while before I get a reply.

**1 new message: Quinn**

**Plz?**

**Me: I can't**

**Quinn: y?**

Now I'm angry. I don't want to talk about this and I don't want to stop because I love her. I love her but she deserves so much more so when I send this message even though it kills me I don't regret it.

**Me: I can't do this ne more. I'm sorry Quinn but this ends now.**

After that she calls and I'm so hesitant to pick it up but I finally do. If I'm going to do this I could at least talk to her.

"Hello" I say.

_"Don't do this."_she says. She sounds like she's on the verge of tears and my eyes start to mist over.

"I have to Quinn you deserve better."

_"You are better and I deserve you… all of you and not just when you're lonely and need a warm body"._ That broke the dam and I'm full on crying because as much as I want to be with her I'm just too fucked up. "

"I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry" I'm full on sobbing and I have to stop.

_"Don't be just be with me…please I lov…"_I cut her off and yell

" DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT! Don't love me I'm not worth it. I'm so fucked up and you don't need that or me." She's sobbing just as much as me. She finally collects herself and goes into HBIC mode just like I wanted and she says

_"Fine. Santana I don't need you. Your right you don't deserve me and I CAN do better". _I know she doesn't mean it and shes just trying to protect herself but that doesn't mean it hurt any less. We sat in silence before I said

" I love you" I heard her burst into tears and say

_" I HATE YOU!. I hate you so fucking much… why do you keep doing this to me"._

"I don't know" I say and then she says

"_I love you too." _More silence and then I say

_"_ Just… just go on with your life and forget about me Quinn but just know I love you and always will" and with that I hang up and cry myself to sleep knowing I could never be good enough for her. She deserves better.

_**The end. hope you enjoyed. i may write another story about quinntana but i havent decided yet.**_


End file.
